1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imagers, spectrometers, variable band pass filters or variable multiple band pass filters that include a micro-mirror array having a plurality of micro-mirrors that each can be individually modulated at a different modulation rate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Imagers employ either a two-dimensional (2D) multichannel detector array or a single element detector. Imagers using a 2D detector array measure the intensity distribution of all spatial resolution elements simultaneously during the entire period of data acquisition. Imagers using a single detector require that the individual spatial resolution elements be measured consecutively via a raster scan so that each one is observed for a small fraction of the period of data acquisition. Prior art imagers using a plurality of detectors at the image plane can exhibit serious signal-to-noise ratio problems. Prior art imagers using a single element detector can exhibit more serious signal-to-noise ratio problems. Signal-to-noise ratio problems limit the utility of imagers applied to chemical imaging applications where subtle differences between a sample""s constituents become important.
Spectrometers are commonly used to analyze the chemical composition of samples by determining the absorption or attenuation of certain wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation by the sample or samples. Because it is typically necessary to analyze the absorption characteristics of more than one wavelength of radiation to identify a compound, and because each wavelength must be separately detected to distinguish the wavelengths, prior art spectrometers utilize a plurality of detectors, have a moving grating, or use a set of filter elements. However, the use of a plurality of detectors or the use of a macro moving grating has signal-to-noise limitations. The signal-to-noise ratio largely dictates the ability of the spectrometer to analyze with accuracy all of the constituents of a sample, especially when some of the constituents of the sample account for an extremely small proportion of the sample. There is, therefore, a need for imagers and spectrometers with improved signal-to-noise ratios.
Prior art variable band pass filter spectrometers, variable band reject filter spectrometers, variable multiple band pass filter spectrometers or variable multiple band reject filter spectrometers typically employ a multitude of filters that require macro moving parts or other physical manipulation in order to switch between individual filter elements or sets of filter elements for each measurement. Each filter element employed can be very expensive, difficult to manufacture and all are permanently set at the time of manufacture in the wavelengths (bands) of radiation that they pass or reject. Physical human handling of the filter elements can damage them and it is time consuming to change filter elements. There is, therefore, a need for variable band pass filter spectrometers, variable band reject filter spectrometers, variable multiple band pass filter spectrometers or variable multiple band reject filter spectrometers without a requirement for discrete (individual) filter elements that have permanently set band pass or band reject properties. There is also a need for variable band pass filter spectrometers, variable band reject filter spectrometers, variable multiple band pass filter spectrometers or variable multiple band reject filter spectrometers to be able to change the filters corresponding to the bands of radiation that are passed or rejected rapidly, without macro moving parts and without human interaction.
The present invention solves the above-described problems and provides a distinct advance in the art by providing an imager or spectrometer that is much less sensitive to ambient noise and that can effectively operate even when used in environments with a high level of ambient radiation. The invention further advances the art of variable band pass filter spectrometers, variable band reject filter spectrometers, variable multiple band pass filter spectrometers or variable multiple band reject filter spectrometers by providing a variable band pass filter spectrometer, variable band reject filter spectrometer, variable multiple band pass filter spectrometer or variable multiple band reject filter spectrometer that:
(1) does not require the selection of the bands of wavelengths passed or rejected at the time of manufacture;
(2) allows the selection of any desired combination of bands of wavelengths that are passed or rejected;
(3) reduces the time to change the bands of wavelengths passed or rejected; and
(4) requires no macro moving parts to accomplish a change in the bands of wavelengths passed or rejected.
The present invention broadly includes a two-dimensional array of modulateable micro-mirrors, a detector, and an analyzer. The array of micro-mirrors is positioned for receiving an image. The micro-mirrors are modulated at known and selectively different modulation rates in order to reflect individual spatially distributed radiation components of the image therefrom at known and different modulation rates toward the detector.
The detector is oriented to receive the combined radiation components reflected from the array and is operable to generate an output signal representative of the combined radiation incident thereon. The analyzer is operably coupled with the detector to receive the output signal and to demodulate the signal to recover signals representative of each of the individual spatially distributed radiation components of the image. The analyzer can be configured to recover all reflected components or to reject some unnecessary components of the recovered signals from the combined reflections.
By using a micro-mirror that receives the individual spectral or spatial radiation components and then modulates the radiation components at different modulation rates, all of the radiation components can be focused onto a single detector and then later demodulated to maximize the signal-to-noise ratio of the detector.